


Doctor Who: I will found you

by Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Eleven/River - Freeform, F/M, Gallifrey, Memories, Sad, Ten/Rose - Freeform, Yowzah, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 11:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986/pseuds/Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986
Summary: Time has no real meaning for a timelord, but sometimes it seemed like it would not pass.A few weeks before he was forced to regenerate by an accident, he vaguely remembered a person he had never seen before, and thus could only be created in his imagination.But this is only the first step, which one day comes to an end and yet the sequel.





	Doctor Who: I will found you

**Author's Note:**

> Mainly it's a Twelve/Clara story. Whouffaldi has not become my absolute favorite pairing for nothing, not only in the Doctor Who Multiverse, but in general. There is no other pair before that.

Doctor Who © by BBC Worldwide 

https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=H0VF6X7xbvE

Doctor Who: I will found you 

Somewhere out there is a place where the most important person who meant something to him was waiting. At least in this incarnation.

Somewhere where time and space have no meaning, where life is not taken by someone else and yet preserved.

Something was there, it seemed like a memory  
to be and yet it seemed as if something completely new was forming in his head.  
Although he liked to travel with his two companions, Bill and Nardole, it also felt like something was missing in his life.

Or maybe someone?

No, he would know that. He could not forget anyone!

For days he sat there and his friends were worried. They wanted to talk to him, but he sent them away again and again, had no other wish than to be left alone.

Soon after, they decided to ask the TARDIS what had happened, but she said nothing, did not even give them a clue.

The Doctor himself did not undertake any more adventures.  
He was only in most of the time in his bedroom, which he usually avoided, since he hardly had to sleep.

He cried. Nobody would believe that, even if you were right in front of it. He always cried as soon as he was alone. It is quiet, only the tears in his eyes showed how he really felt.

He missed her, but who did? How could you miss someone who did not exist? The only created in his imagination?

It's crazy. He was in love with someone who did not exist. In a person who lived only in his thoughts. He had created himself. Was he perhaps on the threshold of madness?

There was a slight humming, but he did not want to talk to the TARDIS now. He never wanted it when he was here.

„Just leave me alone!“, He shouted, but she did not.

„What is?«  
~ You look so lonely. ~  
„Oh really? Great, that you have determined that!“

The Tardis was silent for a while. She did not want the Doctor to feel bad, but she also knew that the memories were slowly coming back, indicating that it might not be long before he too would die, regenerate.  
But when that would be, only time knew.

And when it was time, his memories returned. (Or were they really never gone, who knew?)

She said goodbye to him and in that moment he realized something he had known all along.

He really loved her.

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

At some point, after a long time, she had left the journey behind and retreated to this planet. A planet whose sky looked like sunrise every day. The leaves in the trees were silvery and the air felt fresh.

And yet she seemed to be despised by many.

She walked through the streets of the capital.  
Somebody was crying, a man, he was always crying. Never seemed to do anything else.  
He wore a pinstripe suit and lay on a long coat. He did not seem to have a home and in his hands he held a rose, which had long since disappeared.  
She had never spoken to him and he had never noticed her and yet they knew each other.

She walked on, came to a river where a young man with Bow-Tie stood and just looked across the water. If she went to him, would he recognize her?

A few days ago she had asked someone with a faux leather jacket and big ears for the time and he also did not recognize her.

So 'Bow-tie' would not do it either.

When the Doctor had forgotten his memories of her back then, so did all his previous incarnations. It was like she did not exist.

When she saw that "Bow-Tie" was no longer alone, she turned away, knowing that he did not have the same feelings for her as she once did for him.

This thought stopped her. Was she ever really in love with this incarnation? Sure, she did not know what his next self would look like then, and although she once begged him to bring Danny back, she'd been aware for a while that she had to let him go. That Danny was part of her life, but not her life.

„Why did you do it?“, She knew she would not get an answer, no matter how many times she had already asked that question.  
„Because I love you, Clara.“

Imagination! Of course, she wanted to hear his voice, with the Scottish accent that looked so alien and yet so fitting for him. And yet it was the first time she heard her.

Did she deliberately suppress the memories of him all the time? Did not she want to constantly remember what she had lost?

Whatever the reason, one thing would never change. The hope to see him again someday.

She loved him.

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

„Is everything ok?“

She looked up. Above her was someone who gently shook her shoulder. Despite her condition she could still recognize something.  
Blue eyes, silver hair ... She shook her head. That could not be.

„You had a concussion“, he told her, „but that was not even the strangest thing.“

She knew what had to come now.

„Your heart stood still when you were brought here. A single heart. It hits again, though very rarely, maybe two to five times a minute.“

Her heart beat again? She did not want to believe it. When he saw the look in her eyes, he did not know what happened to him when she suddenly wrapped her arms around his body.

„I am not a person who likes to be hugged.“  
She did not respond as she cried into his shirt. What should he do?

He was completely unsure of what to do next and in addition, since he took care of her after this girl was found unconscious on the walk, he had to hold back because of his feelings.

„Why are your hearts beating faster?“

He looked up. That was not allowed!  
„Maybe because I do not want someone to die at such a young age.“

She was dead, at least that's how it felt.

„I'm hungry!“, She suddenly managed to laugh.  
She had not had to eat for a long time, so it seemed crazy. Celestial spirits, had the growl of a stomach always been so loud?

„I was hoping you would say that. It's just hospital eating, but you have to regain your strength.“

Clara grimaced, then ate something. She had not known how much she had missed it.

„You look like this has been the first marmalade roll you've been for a very long time.“

If only he knew. If only he could remember.

When he told her to rest, she quickly closed her eyes and fell asleep within minutes.

His hand shook as he raced through her hair, holding her for a moment and finally pulling away, only to bow to her.  
„I missed you“, he whispered, but he pulled himself together as he realized that he had other responsibilities to follow, even though everything in him was screaming for him sitting by her bed all the time wanted.

After leaving the room, he leaned his head against the wall and sighed. He knew it could be a mistake, but what was a wrong decision if the result in the case was not a broken heart. Or in his case, two broken hearts.

He would take over all the further investigations for the next few days, no matter what the colleagues said, he did not care about the rumors. Even those who said he secretly slept with his patient. However, he wondered where the rumors came from, the Gallifreyer were beyond this concept. Whereby the Doctor already distinguished himself from other Gallifreyers, but that is another story.

The days passed and so the moment came when she could be released.

„Thank you for escorting me to the gate.“  
„I have a duty of care“, he smiled and was shortly surprised when she pulled him close and kissed her briefly but passionately. Her tongue touched his own, and finally she could not help but press herself closer to him, feeling closer than she had ever dreamed. She thought that was her only chance.

„See you soon“, she said before she left.

In the city center, she first noticed that the man who was crying every day in the same place was no longer there.

She wanted to continue on her way when someone tapped her on the shoulder. When she turned around, she looked at the man with the straight hair. He smiled, though there were still traces of tears. At his side leaned a woman about the same age.

„I want to thank you. You were one of the few who did not condemn me with their looks. That's Rose, by the way.“

Clara smiled now too. She was glad that he had finally found what he was looking for so long.  
„Ten? We should continue.“  
„Right. Thanks for everything and I think someone is waiting for you there.“

Rose said goodbye with a silent smile, promising to meet again. She watched the young couple until she finally turned and saw him standing there. He smiled and even wore the clothes that kept making her laugh. Plaid pants, shirt, hoodie.

And he stopped, just waited until she threw herself into his arms and he whirled around laughing.  
„I was afraid that you would not remember.“  
„It has been a long time“, he admitted, „now it is not.“

He still held it lightly over the floor, so that her feet dangled over the floor. But that did not matter now. The past did not matter, forgetting the pain. Her heart beat again in the normal rhythm, her pulse felt as if he wanted to welcome her ... And his kiss tasted of freedom, future and of course love.

„I love you, Clara. My impossible girl.“

The end.


End file.
